amanece junto a mi!
by kkshi-lover
Summary: si... me enamore del chofer de mi esposa, solo quiero que el me perdone. No puedo ser tu galan, pero amanece junto a mi!, U.A. Yaoi!, mucha miel, pasen y dejen un review!


**NUEVA HISTORIA, ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO, ES UN SASUNARU, INSPIRADO EN UNA CANCIÓN, SOLO SERÁN 2 CAP, ESPERO NO TARDAR EN ACTUALIZAR. UNIVERSO ALTERNO, YAOI!!!**

-Al fin- susurre en voz baja, mientras me encaminaba hacia mi auto, el modelo que conduzco no es importante, hacia donde me dirijo tampoco lo es. Lo único que quiero es llegar y descansar, después de haber trabajado más de 20 Hrs. seguidas para poder sacar adelante un proyecto que al fin me permita liberarme del yugo de mi padre. Él le había prometido a mi madre que si este compromiso salía bien, podría retirarse, me dejaría a mí a cargo de la compañía y podrían irse a viajar por el mundo como siempre habían deseado.

Y no digo que dirigir la empresa "Uchiha´s Incorporation" sea fácil, pero lo será mucho más sin mi padre quejándose por todo, todo el tiempo.

Los planes originales eran dejársela a mi hermano mayor, Itachi, pero el deshonro a la familia al escaparse con su mejor amigo, un rubio tonto que siempre me cayó mal, y me dejo a mi toda la carga de la empresa y de mi padre.

Mi mejor amigo era un pelirrojo que vivía en la ciudad vecina, a menos de una hora de la casa, siempre estuvimos juntos y fuimos inseparables desde la infancia, pero después de lo que hizo mi hermano, se me prohibió volver a verlo, y fui comprometido con la hija de un socio de mi padre que no soportaba.

Hoy llevo más de 4 años de casado y ninguno de esos días he sido feliz. Pero mi esposa si lo ha sido, cada mes lo es más, la razón es muy simple, la pasarela de sexis choferes que desfilan por mi casa, mes con mes, cada vez es uno diferente, ella sabe que estoy enterado de todo, y no le importa, después de todo, nunca la he tocado, nuestro matrimonio empezó como una farsa y hoy sigue como tal.

Llegue al fin a la reja de mi casa y no puedo creer lo que veo, la espalda fuerte de un hombre rubio lavando el auto de Karin, supe de inmediato que era el modelo del mes, y no podía negar que mi mujer tenía buen gusto. Normalmente nunca saludo a ninguno, pasan mes con mes indiferentes para mí, pero esta vez es diferente, quería ver si el frente de dicho rubio era igual de impresionante que su trasero, y así fue.

-hola, ¿quién eres tú? –pregunte para poder ver su rostro, y me dedico la más hermosa de las sonrisas.

-hola, usted debe ser el Sr. Uchiha, mi nombre es Naruto, estoy aquí para… - lo interrumpí, no quería saberlo o mejor dicho, ya lo sabía pero no quería oírlo de sus labios.

-Mucho gusto Naruto – dije mientras extendía mi mano. Sentí poco a poco como mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo al verme reflejado en los zafiros que tenía por ojos aquel rubio, eran hermosos, pero en verdad me sentí desfallecer cuando se acerco a mi mejilla ignorando completamente mi mano y me dio un beso tan cerca de los labios.

-el gusto es mío, Sr. Uchiha, - dijo con un tono de voz que me hizo estremecer. No podría jurarlo, pero sentí que me estaba coqueteando. Estoy seguro que se me noto a mil kilómetros que me había gustado ese rubio, pues sentí que temblaba de todo el cuerpo, y lo que menos quería era que él lo notara, trate de irme pero mis pies me traicionaron y caí desde mi altura.

Se encuentra bien – me pregunto preocupado.

Mi primera reacción fue tomarlo del cuello y acercarlo a mis labios. Nunca había hecho algo así, fue como un instinto dormido dentro de mí, y di gracias a Kami-sama de que no se resistiera. Sentir sus labios junto a los míos fue la sensación más increíble que había tenido en toda mi vida.

Me pidió que fuéramos a otro lado, así que tomamos el auto que había terminado de lavar y fuimos directo a un hotel. En todo el camino los besos no pararon. Cuando estuvimos solos en el cuarto me dedico de nuevo una sonrisa que me volvió loco, corrí hasta donde estaba y lo empuje hasta la cama, aprisione sus manos con una de las mías mientras la otra recorría su perfecto abdomen hasta topar con la bermuda que interrumpió mi camino, no dude ni un segundo en arrojarla lo más lejos que pude, mientras mis labios seguían ocupados con los suyos.

Desplace mis labios hacia su cuello y de ahí más abajo, hasta llegar a su miembro que ya se encontraba completamente erecto, igual que el mío. Nunca antes había hecho esto, pero supe que lo estaba haciendo bien cuando el rubio comenzó a gemir y retorcerse, así que puse más empeño en lo que hacía, primero rozándolo levemente con la lengua y dando pequeños suspiros que lo hacían volverse loco, cuando bajaba el arco de su espalda, succionaba con tanta pasión que lanzaba un gemido de placer. Mientras yo me dedicaba a su parte, el tomo una de mis manos y comenzó a besar tres de mis dedos, no había entendido para que hasta que los dirigió a su entrada – uno por uno, por favor – me dijo en un gemido. Hice lo que me pidió y lo vi retorcerse cada vez más. No sabía si le gustaba o le dolía, pero yo seguí lo que estaba haciendo, hasta que el me jalo.

Fui yo esta vez, quien termino tendido en la cama, el se acerco a mí como si yo fuera la presa y tuve miedo. Beso mi miembro dejándolo bastante mojado y de un movimiento lo vi desaparecer, al entrar por tan estrecho orificio sentí… no podría describirlo, fue genial. Y cada vez que el se subía y bajaba y gemía y gritaba, me volvía loco, me dijo en un grito que estaba por terminar y lo vi derramarse sobre mí, al hacerlo su orificio se ajusto a mi virilidad, tanto que provoco que yo también llegara al éxtasis.

Se recostó unos momentos sobre mí con mi miembro aun dentro de el.

-estuviste genial, sabes – mientras me lo decía sonreí, como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo – que bueno que tu primera vez haya sido conmigo. –me beso y volvió a acostarse sobre mi pecho.

No supe si por el cansancio acumulado que tenía o por la amena liberación de energía que acababa de tener pero caí en un profundo sueño, con él en mi pecho, podría decir que me sentía feliz.

Me despertó un perro ladrando en la calle, seguíamos en la misma posición, voltee hacia la mesita de noche que había junto a la cama, el reloj marcaba las 4:00 a.m. –rayos – pensé en voz alta, mientras movía poco a poco a mi nuevo amante para levantarme y vestirme, quería que se despertara, no quería dejarlo así. Cuando me ponía los zapatos vi de reojo que se estaba moviendo, me inspiro tanta ternura, que le di un beso en los labios, y con el logre despertarlo por completo.

¿A dónde vas?- pregunto dedicándome una sonrisa.

A casa, mi esposa debe estar enojada – respondí de lo más natural. Lo siguiente que paso fue que lo vi salir corriendo del lugar. Sin dar ni pedir explicaciones.

Llegue a mi casa, muy confundido y preocupado, quería preguntarle a ella quien era o donde vivía, pero no podía hacerlo sin sonar muy obvio, así que me acosté y espere al día siguiente a ver qué pasaba…

**DEJEN REVIEWS O COMENTARIOS DE CUALQUIER TIPO, ESPERO ACTUALIZAR PRONTO!, NOS VEMOS!!!**


End file.
